True Cross Academy vs the Illuminati
by WriterGodz112
Summary: One Year after the battle in Inari life has gotten back to normal in Japan. But when Lucifer attacks and kills the pope the gang has only one choice. Kill Lucifer and end the illuminati terror. But leads speculate that Yukio may be the holder of the Nine Tails and he is the one who started the Inari scene. Lies unfold. Secrets unravel. WHO DO THEY TRUST?
1. Chapter 1

BLUE EXORCIST FANFICTION

The Illuminati vs The True Cross

Chapter 1

Vatican City

"Sir! We got reports of strange demon activity in lower China we think it is the illuminati sir!" Father Jacobs said as The Pope turned to him as The pope said "Okay send in 12 exorcists to the scene, we have to make sure. GO!" He screamed as the 12 exorcists exited the church. But then a bright light illuminated the church. Then someone walked in it was Lucifer himself. "Hello Pope Sam, I believe we have met before have we? You are the one who ordered the Japan Branch to attack us, shame on you" Lucifer said with his mask on. Then someone walked in with the illuminati flag on. "Hey! Whats up" Shima said with one of his priests in his hands. Blood was leaking from his face. "Now bow down to us! You fucking swine!" Lucifer said holding a golden gun to his face. "In your dreams demon!" The pope said as Lucifer pulled the trigger. The pope's head went back as blood sprayed on the hardwood floor. "Now this is our lair, the world will bow down to US! HAIL LUCIFER!" He said as all of his 2000 soldiers lined up in the church and said "HAIL LUCIFER!" They all said in unison,

True Cross Academy

"Ah come on! Get in in there!" Rin said as he was trying to fix Shiemi's new smartphone she got for her birthday. "I am no genious at this but I think I know a way" Rin said as Shiemi was in front of him "Where!" She said "Mephisto, he is the geeky otaku here I am only second to him" Rin said as he grabbed one of Yukio's keys. "Going to Mephi's" Rin said as Yukio still in bed as he put a thumbs up. Then Yukio woke up he realized what he had done "RIN!" Yukio said as he tripped on blankets and manga.

Rin and Shiemi walked into the mansion on the hill as Mephisto was playing Final Fantasy XV. "Oh hello children wanna go a round?" He asks Rin as Rin walked over "Mephi, Shiemi needs her phone fixed, screen" Rin said as Mephisto looked at it "Okay let me take a look" Mephisto said as he pulled out a entire table full of smartphone kits. "NO SHIT!" Rin said as he seen all of his smartphones ranging from Android to IPhone. "Shiemi choose which one you want, You too Rin your phone is out dated" Mephisto said as Rin scoped the table. He then layed eyes on a iPhone 7. "Got it!" Rin said as Mephisto said "Charge you 100 yen" Mephisto said "HEY YOU SAID WE CAN CHOOSE ONE FOR **FREE** YOU EXPECTING ME TO PAY SOME 100 YEN TO YOU!" Rin yelled as blue flame sprouted. "Fine 50 yen" He said as Rin pulled out a 50 yen coin and tossed it to him. "Cool, oh and Rin I need a word" Mephisto said as they walked into his manga room. "The Illuminati attacked Vatican City, and killed The Pope" Mephisto said as Rin was shocked "The Illuminati but we kicked their asses! They should be in jail!" Rin said as Mephisto nodded "True they were held under the temple in Kyoto but someone let them out" Mephisto said as Rin grabbed his new phone and called Yukio. "Don't worry bout him, this is a mission for you and your pals" Mephisto said. "Why not him?" Rin asks Mephisto "Yukio has a possible chance of having demon blood in him, but unlike yours he has Nine Tails" Mephisto said as Rin and Shiemi looked shocked "So Yuki is the one who started the Edo massacure" Rin said as Mephisto shook his head "He is not the brother you always knew Rin, he was always Satan's favorate son. I am sorry for not telling you this sooner. "So where do we go?" Rin asks as Mephisto said "ROME!" Mephisto said as Rin slumped down


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay everyone please stay in your seats at all times" Rin said as he was playing Pokemon Sun on his 3ds. "Why is he in charge I will be the prefect instructer" Ryuji said as Izumo who sat next to Rin said "Pipe down you weasel" Izumo said as Ryuji raised his voice "Hey bitch remember who saved you from almost dying!" Ryuji said as Izumo said "It was Okumura mostly you just did the chants not really good" Izumo as Ryuji was getting pissed. "Okay guys can we just calm down. If Yukio or Shura was here they would be yelling at us and shit, just try and to be friends" Rin said as he played his game. "But I have no idea what we are going to Rome for, Mr Satan here will not tell us" Ryuji said as Rin slumped down in his seat and played.

It was 9:00pm when the gang decided to sleep as Shiemi was next to Rin. "Um Rin…can I sit with you?" Shiemi asks as Rin nodded as Shiemi plopped down next to Izumo. "So how are you, we have not talked since finals" Shiemi said as Rin was blushing as he said "Busy" Rin said as Shiemi looked confused. "I'm tired" She said as she tilted her head as she rested on Rin's shoulder. Rin then was dizzy as he tilted his head as he rested on Shiemi's head. Shiemi smiled a little.

"Hey lovebrids get up" Ryuji said as Rin woke up as Shiemi knocked Rin on his head as Rin held his head. "WAAAA" Rin said as Shiemi was blushing as Konekomaru was behind "So how are yah doing?" He said as Rin rubbed his hair "We were just tired" Rin said as the other people started to stand up. "Is there some idol here?" Rin said as he seen someone standing on the tracks it had a Illuminati outfit on. Then it was Shima! "I knew it!" Ryuji said as he ran to the front of the bus as the train then flipped in the air. Everyone started to fall to the back of the train as people started to slam onto the ground below. "Telekinesis!" Ryuji said as Shima smiled as he ripped off the bottom half of the train and threw it into the small city below. People flew off and dead bodies were all over the train and on roofs of houses. Then the gang was forced out as Rin was still in the air. "Sup" Shima said as he slammed Rin on the train track. A large hole formed as Rin got up.

Then Rin ran to Shima at his fastest as Shima tripped Rin as he tumbled on the ground as he kicked him in the face as he fell over the ledge. "RIN!" Shiemi and Izumo yelled as Shima laughed as Rin was holding on to a beam. "Shit that is high" Rin said as he heard Shiemi cry in terror. "SHIEMI!" Rin yelled as he hopped back up onto the track as he dropped kicked Shima in the face. Shima's face turned as teeth and blood sprayed from his mouth. Rin then grabbed his sword as he turned into Blue Exorcist. "Have not felt such pain in a long time" Shima said as he grabbed his staff as Ryuji was bout to explode on Shima. Then Rin said "SATAN BOMB!" Rin yelled as a massive blue fireball was speeding towards Shima at light speed. "Oh shit" Shima said as a massive explosion made Shima fly in the air and land in a house.

People ran from that house almost got hit by a oncoming truck. Shima was pissed as he launched at Rin like a speeding bullet. He pelted Rin in the back as they flew into Mt Fuji. Shima was punching Rin about 12 times a fist. Then Rin kicked Shima back as he hit his back on a branch. A crack sound can be heard as Shima cracked his back. "Good one" Shima said as Rin was scared "Are you even Shima anymore?" Rin said as Shima said "Yup still ol Shima but upgraded" Shima said as he arose Rin in the air as he slammed his face in the ground. Then he flung Rin back to the train track as he crashed into the track. Izumo came to the resuce helping him. "Its okay, I got you" Izumo said as she was applying aloe to his wounds. Rin looked at Izumo "You know you are rather cute when you smile" Rin said as Shima was in the air. "Izumo you are always so cute, but I guess I have to move on" Shima said as he had red eyes as he slapped Izumo across the face. She flew down the track as she did not get up. "Moriyama help her!" Ryuji yelled as Shiemi raced to cater Izumo.

"Now its me and him" Ryuji said as he had that bad boy look on him with a evil grin. "You know how much I always waited to kick your ass" Ryuji said "I think Yaozo will be happy bout that since he died! Yah you killed him while rescuing the Illuminati. You killed him in cold blood! You damn selfish bastard" Ryuji said as Shima said "They are all pain in the ass like you sometimes, but now I can return the favor so how bout it Bon one last beat down before you die?" Shima said with Yamatoka behind him "You know it buddy" Ryuji said as they ran at each other.


End file.
